


It's gonna be alright, I promise

by dreamy_writer



Series: green locks and combat boots [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And also translated it instead of sleeping, Betrayal, Crying, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury Recovery, Insecure Buck, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, They need to talk more and don't make rushed decisions, so I fixed it in my own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamy_writer/pseuds/dreamy_writer
Summary: My own twist on Buck finding out Bobby was keeping him from work. There is certain someone that has something to say on Buck's behalf.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s)
Series: green locks and combat boots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	It's gonna be alright, I promise

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I literally translated this work over several weeks so if there's a sentence that doesn't make sense, let me know in the comments, I'll correct it.  
> All kudos, comments and feedback welcomed. Enjoy this garbage!

Buck ran out of Bobby's door and ran down the street, all before him in a haze, two sentences on repeat in his head.

"You're not ready."

"I am the idiot."

The whole time, it was Bobby. He was the one keeping him from work, he was the one... He was the one.

Suddenly, he didn't even know how he was on a totally different street which he didn't recognise, he could look around all he wanted, he didn't have a clue.

Maybe he really was the idiot everyone saw him as. Maybe he really didn't have anyone that saw through that mask, who was interested in him because of who he really was. Everyone saw the firefighter Buck, always all smiles and jokes and being ready to save the day... But he wasn't that person anymore. Was he even a person?

Loud roaring of a motorbike right next to him tore him out of his thoughts. A familiar voice asked:

"Buck, what are you doing here?"  
He blinked once, twice, and she was still there. Petra, his green-haired friend, dressed in black with a helmet in her hands, sitting on her motorbike.

"Petra?" he mumbled, confused. He wasn't sure about what to say, his thoughts running in a circle in his head.

"Why are you sitting on a curb here, what happened?"

He didn't answer her, so she handed him the helmet she was holding, took out the second one, put it on and moved to the front half of the motorbike's seat.

"Sit. We are going to your place and you'll explain to me what exactly happened that caused you to sit on the curb here and stare into the void."

He wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned his head against her back, clad in the familiar leather jacket she was always wearing.

Next thing he knew, they were flying, lights of Los Angeles swishing past them in one big blur.

Few minutes later, though to him it could be even hours later, Petra parked her bike in a parking space in the underground parking lot connected to his house. They took the stairs and suddenly, they were both sitting on his couch and Petra was handing him a bottle of coke.

"Why not something stronger?" he mumbled, grasping the bottle and twisting the cap off.

"Believe me, you don't want to mix emotional troubles with booze. Been there, done that, 0/10 would recommend," she joked weakly.  
"Come on, Bucky, what happened?"

The nickname she'd given him was the last straw. He started bawling and through the tears explaining what happened earlier, from the last time they've seen each other, through the comeback to light duty till today's dinner at Athena's place.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing wrong." he sobbed when he got to the point where she found him on that curb. "I'm feeling the best I've ever felt, even the doctors said I'm at the lowest dose of those blood thinners they give out and that I could stop taking those in the next two weeks. I could get back to the active duty soon..."

Petra brought him into a hug he readily accepted and burrowed his face into her blue-green curls she loosened from the braid they were in earlier.

"It's gonna be okay, Ev. It's gonna be okay," she patted him on the back. "I'm sure Bobby has his own reasons and you're allowed to be mad at him that he didn't tell you about it. Just... Think over carefully your next steps. Don't make any rushed decisions."

She put her hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed him away.  
"You won't be going anywhere tomorrow. We can have a day off and go somewhere together, alright? Now, what about I make popcorn and we watch some really dumb movie?"

He nodded, wiped his tears with the back of his hand and leaned back on the couch. At least, someone cared.

It was like every other morning. Well, almost. Their normal mornings didn't include angry, 6-foot-tall green-haired girl in all-black-outfit storming through the station without greeting right to their captain's office and slamming the doors behind her.

"Do you know who that is?" Hen asked Chimney, who was staring off into the corner and wasn't paying attention. He snapped out of his thoughts: "I don't know, I was just thinking about it. Couldn't it be that girl that drove Maddie to the hospital back after that fiasco with the bomb? She's the only one that comes to my mind when someone says 'green hair'."

"Yeah, it could be her. She was also wearing a striped t-shirt and black jacket that day, remember?"

"Yep, she was the only one who could stay in the hospital the whole night, even when her mother dragged us all out."

"That was her mom? They looked more like sisters..."

"Yeah, it was her mom. From what I've heard, it's complicated." added Eddie, who just joined them in the locker room.

"I'm really curious about what she wants to do with him. If she was doing the firefighter or paramedic training and would be coming here as a new recruit, we'd probably know about that."

"When I talked to Tanya, she said that she was studying at some university."

"Isn't her name something beginning with P? Pauline or something?"

"Yeah, her name is Petra, Tanya is her mom, the one that helped us with the truck."

"Then what is she doing here?"

They got their answer sooner than they were expecting it. A few seconds later and the door of their captain's office burst open and out stepped Petra, hands balled into fists and hair messy, as if she was running her hands through them.

"God, I hope you're satisfied with yourself. If you want to settle this, you got my number, even though I regret that fact, more than the fact that I've ever set my foot outside Russia." She turned around and the moment she spotted them, she put on a fake smile and tried to walk past them.

"Petra? You are Petra, right?" Hen called after her. She turned around, startled.

"Oh, hello."

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Hen continued. "Did something bad happen?"

"You can ask your dear captain about it, if you aren't the same, then you know about it already."

"Know about what?"

"I don't have time for this. Ask him yourself, since he's here now." She threw the bag she was holding over her shoulder and ran out of the station. Hen and Chimney turned around and a few seconds later, Bobby appeared, looking as if the discussion they had in his office wasn't the best one.

"Well, she seemed really pissed off. What did you do, killed her family or something?" Chimney joked and then yelped as Hen smacked him.

"It's about Buck." The name immediately caught Eddie's attention.

"Did something happen to him again? Is he alright?" he asked, concerned.

There was a moment of total silence, then their captain continued.

"Yesterday, he was at our place for dinner and I told him that I'm the one that's keeping him from going back to active duty." He stopped, but no one said anything, so he continued: "Petra helped him a lot with the therapy from the beginning and everytime she could she flew here and visited him. She came here yesterday, but no one responded to her knocking, so she was just driving around, waiting till he gets back home, but she found him sitting on a curb on some street, on the verge of panic attack..."

"So she came here to settle the tabs." Chimney finished, a hint of disgust creeping into his voice. "You couldn't just tell him straight away?!"

"You know how Buck is," Hen cut him off, worried that he might do something he wouldn't be proud of, "you should have told him right after you made that decision. I get why you're keeping him back, but why not tell us, and most importantly him about it?"

"I made a mistake being quiet about it, but I don't regret the decision to not let him go back yet-"

"You didn't tell him anything, you left him in the dark," interrupted him Eddie." You said we are like family. Well, in my experience, family doesn't lie to each other."

The ring of an alarm filled the station. They had to leave their disputes behind. Duty was calling. 

"This is more than enough drama, I swear to God," grumbled under her nose Petra as she was walking to her motorbike.

"I know, Petey, I know, it sucks," Tanya mumbled on the other side of the line.

"All those lies and half-truths suck, why not just say everything as it is? Sometimes I regret coming here," she sighed when she sat down on the motorbike seat.

"Don't regret that. You helped Buck how no one else could and you made new friends, it was worth it." Petra could see the face of her adoptive mother right in front of her, even if she was thousands of miles away.

"Seems legit. So, what do you think, will I be fast enough to steal Alex's Xbox?"

"Well, she's still in school, hurry up and you might get it," laughed Tanya, "gotta go, duty calls. Love you!"

Petra kept her promise and somehow got her hands on an Xbox and a bunch of games, so they spent the afternoon beating each other in some crazy car racing game. Though she was jerking the controller a bit to the right, as if she wanted to hit him with it, Buck didn't care. He was finally feeling better, the best since the fiasco... He felt normal. And he was having a good time.

Suddenly, Petra stopped the game and reached for the phone behind her on the couch. When she saw the name of the caller, she rolled her eyes.

"Who is it?" he mouthed at her as she accepted the call.

"My sister," she answered and then switched to another language. Half a minute later, she covered the microphone with her hand.

"She's asking if she can come around and play a few rounds with us."

"Who, your sister?"

"No, the devil. Of course, my sister," Petra rolled her eyes. "She's bored, sitting home with nothing to do. Is it alright?"

"It's okay, why not?" Buck agreed, even though the thoughts in his head were spinning around like a hurricane.

"Okay okay, just don't kill or maim yourself on the way here, bye." She hung up, threw the phone behind her and picked up the controller again. "Let's finish this round."

After that, they managed to play another two games until there was knocking on the door.  
"I'll get that," Petra jumped up and ran to the door. Then, a girl with a halo of blonde curly hair appeared.

"Hi, my name's Alex." she stated, hands nervously tugging at the end of her shirt.

"Hey," he smiled, "I'm Buck." He nodded his head on the empty space beside him. "C'mon, sit down, we gotta continue."

Later, they stopped playing and just talked.  
Somehow, they ended up on the topic of school. After Petra recalled some crazy tale from her high school, though at first she had to explain what kind of school it was, Alex shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want to kill the mood with my story or anything, but... I used to live her, well, not here in LA, but in DC...It was before I left for Europe but after I came back from Barcelona. School... Wasn't that bad, people were kinda alright too, but at the beginning of my second year, one of my classmates thought that the best way to solve his problems was to get a gun and make our school into a shooting range. I was able to hold him back just long enough for the others to get out, but I couldn't. It all culminated in a knife held to my throat in front of the whole school and the FBI while I was on the verge of bleeding out from a shot-through knee." She tapped the mentioned limb and when Buck looked closely he saw that through the torn jeans she was wearing a nasty scar could be seen in the centre of her knee.

"Well, thankfully I was able to put an end to it by throwing him down and wrestling him for both the knife and the gun." She propped her chin on her hand and continued: "What I wanted to get to was that my wounds were healing for a long time. What could have gone wrong had gone wrong, infections, blood clots, I had to take anticoagulants, collagen, calcium, then managed to break the healing leg accidentally, but the point is: Don't. Give. Up. Petra told me what you've been going through and I get it. It's frustrating and shit, but don't give up. Now, a year later I'm still boxing and dancing on a professional level. It will get better, I promise." She reached out and clumsily patted him on the arm.

"You've got good motivational speeches for a sixteen-year old."

"You can't know that, you've heard only one so far," she laughed, "but I've been told it runs in the family. To a lighter note, I have one story about how I nearly killed my classmate with a dictionary..."

Buck couldn't sleep. Petra was out like a light for the last two hours, sleeping soundly on the couch, just a messy mop of green curls peeking out from the blanket. But the whole time he was just tossing and turning, thinking. He wasn't happy with how the situation played out. He didn't like not talking to Bobby or the others, but he felt... Betrayed. He didn't know if the other knew about Bobby's decision, but that didn't matter anymore. They would know already what happened that evening and that's why they didn't bother with contacting him. It bothered him, especially the fact that he didn't talked to Eddie. He missed him. A lot.  
A quiet ting right beside his left ear interrupted his thoughts. He felt around for a bit before locating his phone. Squinting, he lowered the brightness to the lowest setting and only then he could see what it was. A message. From Bobby.

"I'm so sorry," it read. "Can we talk?"

For a second he paused, fingers frozen a milimeter away from the screen. But still, he typed out a response.

"Come tomorrow at 9, Petra has ballet."

Then, he locked his phone, threw it beside him on the bed, rolled over and fell asleep in a few minutes. Everything was going to be alright, or so he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first part of a series, so if you want to see more lemme know in the comments I got some other things written. Hope you liked it ^^  
> Also, if there's someone that wants to see the original version, tell me. I don't know if it's better but you can decide that.


End file.
